Doesn't Mean Anything
by DIRGE x Alice
Summary: USA*UK, Esta enamorada de la sonrisa de USA, de pronto comienza a recordar una simple promesa... pero siente el sabor agridulce de los celos, ¿Igiko podra decirte sus sentimientos o no? /USA,UK   JPN   Shoujo Ai


**D**oesn't Mean Anything/ **U**SA***U**SK

**D**escription: Comienza con que Uk&USA(1), comenzaron una nueva relación donde no pelearan, pero no sucede así siguen peleando, cuando visitan a JPN, America esta muy apegada a ella, entonces, Igiko siente el sabor agridulce de los celos, pero ¿Ella podrá decir sus sentimientos o se quedara callada?

**(1):** USA, UK & JPN son chicas, use el cambio de genero, significa 'shoujo ai/yuri'.

**D**isclaimer: APH no me pertene, solo lo uso para entretener a los Fans.

**P/S:** Sino te gusta el Yuri, no veas, Acepto de todo (Tomatazos, palazos (?) Y recuerden nadie es perfecto pero si cometo un error por favor háganmelo saber. **R**into&**A**rietta

* * *

**D**oesn't **M**ean **A**nything/ **U**SA***U**SK

_(No siginifica nada)_

Era un común viernes en la maña, los países aliados tenían una reunión como de costumbre para destrozar a los países eje.

Una chica de pelo largo, era de color dorado, se levanto lentamente de su cama, era una habitación muy elegante y con un toque británico, la chica aun en la cama se dio vuelta y coloque delicadamente su pie derecho en el suelo.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente eran verdes muy hermosos, miro la mesa de madera y sujeto sus gafas para colocarlas en su rostro.

Levantándose se dirigió al baño, mientras solo rechinaban sus pantuflas de conejitos blancos, se miro en el espero y saco su cepillo, ya que era largo era muy difícil de peinar.

Unos minutos después salió del baño, tenía su pelo recogido con dos coletas en el pelo, sujetadas por una cola de color café, además en la parte derecha de sus cabellos estaba sujeto por dos clips.

La chica camino un poco rápido dentro de su habitación, abrió su closet y saco su ropa, primero una blusa manga larga blanca, arriba un suéter morado dando a violeta con su bandera británica.

Abajo un falda negra con un ritmo de puntos blancos y rojos, y por ultimo se sentó en la cama suavemente, sujeto sus calcetas y subió hasta arriba, las calcetas rojas y después tomo un calzado cómodo sus zapatos rojizos combinaban muy bien.

Cuando se vio en el espejo salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo, justamente iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta para abrirla cuando algo hizo "_Din don din don"_, la chica quedo perpleja y giro la perilla abriendo la puerta hacia adentro.

Subió la mirada y sus ojos verdes deleitaron aquella hermosa sonrisa que solamente una persona podría hacer que aquellos ojos verdes pudieran tener un brillo, esa persona era...

_- ¡Hi, hi Igiko!_ -Dijo animada la americana, la cual cargaba un gorro que decía 'Alaska', era blanco como un oso polar.

-_ ...¿Eh?_ -La chica salió de sus pensamientos, le miro de muy mal forma intentado verse enojada- _¿Por qué no haz venido antes por mi?_

- _Tenia problemas con Tonni_ -Dijo riéndose, mientras sujetaba su blusa blanca con una pequeñas rollas verticales rojas.

- _...No es mi culpa, Bueno al menos llegaste, ahora anti-heroína, Let's go_ -Dijo con sarcasmo la británica.

La heroína tomo el brazo de la británica, y comenzó a jalarla casi arrastrándola hacia su automóvil que tenia banderitas de USA a su alrededor.

Se dejo arrastrar la británica, mientras miraba hacia arriba desde el suelo la gran sonrisa que emitía la chica de ojos azules, cualquiera se podría feliz de estar con ameriko, bueno... Eso supuso ella.

- _¡Oye, oye!_- Dijo la chica de ojos azules- _¿Por qué no caminas? Esta heroína no te va a salvar cada rato_ -Dijo en tono de broma mientras abría la puerta del automóvil-

- _¡Tú jamás me salvaras!_ -Dijo la británica exaltada, al ver que perdió los estribos desvió la mirada y se levanto para ingresar al auto-

- _Claro que te salvare_ -La chica de ojos azules, entro después de ella, y cuando ambas estuvieron adentro, ninguna dijo una palabra más.

Mientras amabas estaba sentadas, el chofer encendió el coche, la americana se acomodo en el asiento eran tan cómodos, cerro los ojos y la gorra cayo en su rostro tapando sus ojos.

Por otro lado la británica se sentó correctamente y cruzo las piernas mientras debió su mirada hacia su ventana, miro de reojo a la americe la cual se quedo dormida de inmediato.

* * *

**POV** _Igiko/UK/United Kingdom_

Ese silencio era incomodo no podía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera podía hablar con mi hadas ellas no estaba allí, ya llevábamos una hora de viaje faltaba como 45 minutos para llegar.

De pronto descruce mi pierna y mire hacia ameriko, podía ver como respiraba, así que lentamente me fui acercando a ella, y de pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia entro en mi mente.

Aquellos días en las que ambas éramos felices, nada nos separaba, todo era ver aquella inocente risa que teníamos...

-_**F**__lash__**back**_-

_- ¡Oye, oye! Igiko ¿Podemos atrapar mariposas? _-Dijo una chica pequeña mientras soltaba una inocente risa.

_- Claro, ameriko... pero con una condición _-Dijo la británica mientras colocaba el libro que leía en la mesa.

_- ... _-La niña instantáneamente movió su cabeza-_ ¿Qué condición? _-Dijo la menor mientras le miraba.

_- Que me prometas que siempre me harás sonreír _-Dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente la chica de ojos verdes.

_- Claro, es una promesa de esta heroína _-Dijo la niña tomando su mano, la cual la británica también sujeto.

-Fin **Fl**ash**Back**-

De pronto una lagrima cayo de mi mejilla, y me recordé de algo que había leído una vez '_...es difícil cumplir una promesa'_, esas palabras entraron como los cuchillos que usaba natasha en mi corazón.

Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos y las lágrimas caían de mi rostro, aquel sentimiento tan agridulce que sentía, de pronto sentí como ella se comenzó a menear y rápidamente me quite las gafas.

Limpie mis ojos y me aleje de ella mientras desvié de nuevo mi mirada a la ventana, seguí viendo los arboles hasta que el sueño se apodero de mi.

De pronto oí una linda voz, siempre iba a reconocer esa hermosa voz, era...

- _girisu-chan, que bueno que despertaste _-Dijo una chica de cabello corto y negro, sus ojos cafés, además usaban algo parecido a un vestido solo que de color rosado...

- _...¿Nihon?_ -Dije tallándome los ojos y de pronto me levante rápido y note que estábamos en un templo de origen asiático.

**POV** End **Ig**iko/**U**K/**U**nited **K**ingodm

* * *

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando de pronto apareció ameriko mientras sonreía, camino hasta allí donde estaba Uk & JPN.

America se les quedo viendo con cara que ingenua al parece la conversación se trataba acerca de amerika.

- _¿Sucede algo?_ -Dijo ameriko mientras le miraba a ambas, primero vio el rostro de Uk, y luego vio el rostro de JPN

- _...No nada, Amerika-sama, Solamente le daba la bienvenida_ -La chica de los ojos sin brillo sonrió intentando decirle a USA que todo estaba bien.

- _Nada que te importe..._ -Remato la británica con su cara de enojada mientras se encontraba sentada en el piso de madera.

- _Ya veo, nihon_ -la América sonrió, e hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la británica- _...Vamos a dentro a jugar con tus mascotas._

Dijo la América ya primero tomo el brazo de la asiática, lo cual la británica se molesto ligeramente, después la americana voltio su mirada al suelo donde estaba sentada la chica de ojos verdes y la jalo del brazo.

Después de un rato de jugar con las mascotas se despidieron la británica miraba sonriendo a la asiática, mientras esperaba en la entrada del templo, a ameriko que aun estaba jugando.

Igiko lanzo un pequeño rechinido con su zapato, lo cual incomodo a Japón y lo mismo pasó con América, la ojiazul sonrió y dejando a la mascota salió corriendo hacia ella, se dirigió primero a la japonesa.

La británica mientras miraba a otro lado, oyó los pasos de la ojiazul y se llevo la sorpresa porque la americana estaba abrazando a la asiática, esto genero que la británica sintió aquel sabor agridulce conocido como 'celos'

Nihon noto la molestia de la británica y dejo de abrazar, cuando se despidieron... Igiko camino adelante sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañera, de nuevo el silencio incomodo cubrió la escena.

Ameriko no presto atención y sigue caminando mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro como una niña, comenzó a caer nieve, un copo de nieve cayó sobre la nariz de la estadunidense.

- _¡Oh! Mira Igiko es nieve, no es asombroso_ -Dijo ameriko sus ojos tenia un brillo, la británica voltio la mirada y al verla sonreí sonrió.

- _...Si es muy asombrosa_ -La chica de ojos verdes se refirió a la sonrisa de la estadunidense, camino un poco a ella y paro viéndola reír.

- _Es tan linda_ -America tomo el brazo de la británica y comenzó a dar vueltas como cuando era niñas, mientras la risa de ameriko cubría y llenaba cada parte de aquel horrible silencio que se sintió.

- _Demasiado linda _-De pronto sintió la mano y un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la británica.

Siguieron dando vueltas, hasta que ambas cayeron en la capa llamada nieve, era tan suave y ambas se miraron.

Igiko se puso tensa al sentir la mirada de su quería amerika, la otra chica se limito a reír y se levanto justamente para sentarse.

Otra vez solo se oí el silencio pero ya no era incomodo esta vez ese silencio decía mas que todas las palabras que ambas querían decir.

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente, mientras el viento rozaba los rostros de cada una, la estadunidense calvo la mirada en el rostro de la británica, todos esparaván que la ojiverde desviara la mirada...

...Pero en vez de que igiko desviará la mirada le sonrió muy feliz como cuando USA todavía era una colonia.

- _¡Hurra Igiko! Today I'm you're hero_ -Dijo feliz, aunque al principio la británica no compre dio lo que dijo.

- ... -Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al recordar aquella linda promesa- ... -Recordó que en el libro también decía _'...es difícil cumplir una promesa... Pero no es imposible'_-

-_ ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo igiko?_ -Dijo la ojiazul mientras inclinaba la cabeza suavemente para verle- ¿Significa algo para ti... esa sonrisa?

- _...Doesn't mean anything _-Dijo ojiverde, America se levanto y le extendió la mano a la británica, esta la acepto y se levanto.

- _¿No significa nada? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_ -Dijo ojiazul riéndose, recogió su gorra que había caído al suelo.

- _...Just a little sentences of my love_ -Susurro la británica, pero la estadunidense no alcanzo a escuchar

Fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon, y de nuevo el silencio invadió el ambiente pero igiko pensó _"No importa sino significa nada tus palabras... con que este junto a ti todo basta"_, Ambas tomándose la mano desaparecieron entre la nieve.

* * *

**Arietta:** ...Bueno este es mi primer Fanfics, en realidad espero que no me haya salido tan mal tendré que mejorar... TwT, Bueno aun así agradezco que este leyendo y si dejar un 'Review' Gracias, y si eres una de esos lectores en silencio también arigato for Read.

**Rinto**: Arigato gozaimasu, Gracias por leer.


End file.
